Nothing
by jmp22895
Summary: Austria wants to remarry Hungary. It seems like a great idea, right? Everyone knows that they are perfect together! ...well, with one exception... Prussia needs to do something, fast, before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Prussia!"<p>

Germany banged loudly on the door to his brother's room, his glowering eyes fixed on the wood as if he could burn it down through sheer willpower. "Prussia," he bellowed again, "open the door!" There was a long silence. No one seemed to have heard him. Germany scowled. "Bruder, I saw you go in there! What the hell is going on? Prussia, I swear to god—"

"Go away, West."

The voice on the other side of the door sounded hoarse, strained, pale. Germany paused. "Prussia, are you sick?" He demanded. No one answered him. "Prussia, you've been acting weird all week! What on earth is going on?"

"Nothing. Go away, West, I'm fine."

Why didn't Germany feel convinced? Something seemed so…off. He lifted his hand to beat at the door again, but he hesitated. He slowly let his hand drop. "…Fine, whatever, handle it yourself then," he replied warily. He turned and left. "It's none of my business anyway…"

…

Prussia stood on the top step, staring down at the cold empty room. His face was dirty, and his clothes were torn and muddy, and his eyes were dull, and his legs were trembling uncontrollably. He stumbled down, his leaden feet dragging across the creaking wood as if they weren't even his.

…maybe they weren't his. Ja, that must be it. They weren't his. Everything felt too numb to be his. His own body wasn't his. His legs and arms and the trickle of blood running down his face…

…blood? He paused for a moment, letting his hand reach up and brush his fingertips against the cut across his head. Wincing, he jerked his hand back. Blood was smeared across his fingers. Weird. How had that gotten there?

Shutting his eyes, he slumped sideways onto his nearby bed, his head thudding against the wall. He felt something soft land on his head. There was a chirp near his ear, but he swatted at it. "Get off," he muttered. "Not awesome Gilbird…I don't want to talk…"

Gilbird pecked at his hand, fluttering around his head wildly. Prussia just ignored him. He forced his eyes open.

A beat-up leather book was lying near his foot. He stared coldly at it for a moment. He bent over and scooped it up, letting it fall open in his hands. He could see his own handwriting scrawled across the pages as he slowly flipped through. There was one word that kept glaring out, as if burned into his mind.

…_Hungary…_

He felt his throat tighten. He was about to shut it when he was suddenly at a blank page. He paused for a moment. Grabbing a pen off the floor, he slowly started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so aweso…_

He stared down at the words, trying to think of what to write after that. He scribbled them out, watching as the ink soaked through the page. He tried again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was so awe…_

Another pause. He scratched the words out again, tearing through the paper. He stared down at the lines on the paper, which seemed to blur together, the ink dripping down the page like blood. He started writing again, slowly.

_Today I_…_did something_…_stupid…_

__…__

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! Sorry this is a short chapter! I mean, it's only the prologue, but still, short is short. Don't worry, they'll get better.<em>

_I'm not a hundred percent sure if I'll even continue with this, so, um, comment if you like it I guess. Or even if you don't, critiques would be appreciated. Just as long as they're actually critiques. Thanks~!_


	2. You Belong With Me

**You Belong With Me**

* * *

><p>(Earlier that week)<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_I am just so awesome! I am, quite possibly, the most awesome person in the entire world! Wait a second, what the hell am I saying? I'm most certainly the most awesome person in the entire world~! Kesesese~_

…_where was I again…?_

…

_Oh right! Me being awesome! _

_Ja, so anyway, I ran into that Hungarian witch this morning…_

…

Prussia was walking down the street, whistling to himself on a bright morning, grinning. Gilbird was perched on his head, chirping along happily. The sky was such a vibrant blue that it hurt Prussia's eyes, without a single cloud to mar the view. All in all, it was an awesome day.

He couldn't for the life of him remember the words to the song he was whistling. Some old song France had gotten stuck in his head. _Frère Jacques Frère Jacques something vu…_ He shrugged it off, deciding he was too awesome for song lyrics. Why ruin such a nice day with _thinking_ anyway? Who needed it! Not someone as awesome as Prussia! He couldn't give any less of a crap about song lyrics! Or even where he was!

He paused from his whistling to contemplate that last thought. _Oh ja. Where am I?_

He looked around, frowning slightly. He was on a street. In a city. With buildings. There was a small park nearby. With a bench. And a tree. And no clues as to where the hell he was…

He looked around some more, thinking. His head was pounding slightly, and his clothes were all ruffled and dirty. In his pocket were some rose petals. _Let's see, I must've gone drinking with Spain and France last night. And before that, um…before that…_ He thought harder.

He'd gone with West to the World Conference thing. That was it! Well, it was more that Prussia snuck into the World Conference. Even though he was, um, what was it, "_Permanently banned forever"_ or some shit like that.

He grinned again. Problem solved! Now he just had to remember which country was holding the conference and find his hotel and—

Suddenly an elbow collided with his stomach.

"_Oof!_" He grunted, stumbling sideways into a wall. Gilbird tumbled off his head, chirping indignantly. A woman shoved past him, storming down the street with her long, silky brown hair flowing behind her.

Prussia blinked, dazed for a moment. Then he scrambled back up. "Hey!" He shouted furiously, starting after her. "Watch where you're going, you unawesome—"

"_Oh shut up!_" She yelled back, glaring at him over her shoulder. Prussia paused, startled, as a pair of green eyes bore into his own. He knew those eyes…

Prussia felt a smirk forming on his face. Oh, this day was just getting better and better.

"Hey Hungary!" He called out tauntingly, as Gilbird fluttered back onto his head. "Is something wrong~?"

Hungary's eyes twitched in annoyance. Then she turned abruptly, storming away. She was gripping her old frying pan so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Prussia jogged up next to her, still grinning. "Kesesese, you look pissed off," he commented nonchalantly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Hungary glowered at him, then turned in a different direction. "I'm not in the mood, Prussia," she spat. She strode over to the old bench nearby and plopped himself down. "Just go away."

Prussia tailed after her, setting himself down on the bench. "You don't want to talk to the awesomeness that is Prussia?" He asked, pretending to look surprised. "I mean, just the fact that I'm even here should've already made your day a million times awesomer that normal! Someone as awesome as I am—"

"Will you _shut up_?"

Prussia paused for a second. Hungary glared at him again. "It isn't any of your business. So go. Now."

Prussia thought for a second. Then his eyes widened. "Oooooooh, I get it!" He patted her shoulder, nodding knowingly. "Don't worry about it too much, Hungary, I'm pretty sure it happens to all girls once a mon—"

Hungary stiffened and slammed her frying pan into his face. "WHAT THE HELL, NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, hitting him again.

"ACK! OW! SCHEIßE!" Prussia scrambled away from her. "S-Sorry, sorry, jeez!" He rubbed his head gingerly. "S-Scheiße…" he mumbled. "Fine, fine, so what the hell is your problem then?"

Hungary was still glowering at him. "Why do _you_ want to know?"

"Whaaaat, I can't just ask out of the kindness of my—" Hungary narrowed her eyes. Prussia snickered slightly. "Kesese, okay, so I just like pissing you off."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh for god's sake… Fine, if I tell you will you go away?" She asked, exasperated. She rested her chin in her hand, twirling her pan with the other. "I just…ugh, Austria's just been so…so _infuriating_ lately."

Suddenly, Prussia perked up. "Really now…?" He asked slowly, smile getting even wider.

Hungary scowled at him. "Don't start," she snapped. "He's a great guy, really! I just…" She sighed, glancing away. "He just…sometimes he acts like he likes that damned piano more than me."

Prussia continued smirking, leaning back. "Well you know, that's probably true…"

Hungary glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, come on, he does play the stupid thing way more than any normal person should," Prussia replied. "But then again, seeing as his only other option for his spare time involves spending time with you—"

Hungary wacked him again, a little lighter this time. "Shut up," she mumbled. "Just…you are so obnoxious."

Prussia grinned at her. "I think you mean 'awesome'—"

"No, I mean obnoxious."

Prussia pretended to look hurt. "Well, at least I'm not 'infuriating' like Austria."

Hungary rolled her eyes. "But you are! You're always like this. And Austria, sure, he can be annoying every once in a while, but he's usually so kind and sweet, and the music he plays is beautiful and…and I know that he loves me…" She trailed off with a dreamy expression. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Oh my gosh, you…" she turned toward him, "you know what? This actually cheered me up!"

Prussia's face fell. "…I…I-It did?"

"Yes, it did!" She was laughing slightly. "Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Prussia!" Hungary hopped her feet. "You know what? I'm going to go apologize for snapping at him earlier!"

Prussia blinked once. "…huh? What? N-Nein!" He jumped up after her as she started leaving. "Nein, no, w-what about all that stuff a second ago? You know, about Austria? Being an asshole? Come on, he's infuriating right? Isn't he? I mean, you had a right to be mad at him!"

Hungary smirked at him. "Nope! Sorry to tell you, but you actually cheered me up!"

Prussia stared at her. "Oh _damn_ it!" He cussed, stomping his foot on the ground.

Hungary just smiled at him, giggling slightly. "See you later Prussia!" She spun on her heals and waltzed out of sight.

Prussia stared as she disappeared around the corner. Then he groaned. "Aw, what the hell!" He buried his head in his hands. Gilbird flew to his shoulder, giving him a reassuring chirp. Prussia glowered at him. "I cheered her up? _I_ made her apologize to that arschloch? I mean, seriously…not awesome…" He sighed. "Verdammt…

"Well, at least she smiled at me…"

He paused, realizing what he said. "W-Wait… Nein, why the hell would that help? Damn it…"

…

…

…_and, well, after that, she stormed off! I mean, sure, she was _saying_ that she felt better, but I know she was just fuming on the inside. I'm just that awesome! Kesese~_

_I really cannot figure out what she likes about that stuffy Austria. I mean, of all the unawesome people ever created, he's got to be the worst… How the hell did that stupid arschloch get _her_ anyway? It makes no sense. She used to always hang out with me all the time, back when she was a guy and_

…

(scribble scribble)

_Alright, ignore the part I scratched out. That was, um…ja, anyway, we used to always hang out, me and her. We'd go hunt shit and fight and all kinds of fun stuff, and then suddenly she's in love with this jackass? He is always ignoring her and playing that stupid piano, and she's still convinced he's 'sweet and nice and perfect in every way and way better than that awesome hunk that happens to be sitting right in front of me in all his awesome glory.' _

…

_I bet he's gay._

_I mean, why would that stuck up arschloch ignore someone like Hungary? She's a thousand times better than a freaking piano. I wonder what that dummkopf was doing anyway…_

…

Austria was standing in front of a large jewelry shop, his mouth pressed into a tight line. He was staring blankly at the glass, eyeing the nearest display in distaste. Or maybe he was just scowling at the price tags.

He glanced around uncomfortably. Was there anyone watching him…? No, he didn't see anyone he recognized. Maybe…

He gave the store another wary look. Maybe he could…just go in and look around. Just for a moment. Not to buy anything. Just to look around. Right…

He reached forward toward the door.

"Austria!"

Austria stiffened. He quickly drew his hand back and turned. "O-Oh, hello Hungary," he stammered, fixing his glasses nervously.

Hungary was smiling brightly at him, her long brown hair shining in the sunlight. Austria found that a little strange since when she'd left earlier she'd been furious with him. He cleared his throat. "Yes, so, um, did you, um need something?"

Hungary rolled her eyes slightly. "Romantic as always I see…" She strode over. "Listen, Austria, I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier."

"…you are?" Austria asked blankly.

Hungary sighed. "Yes, I am. It wasn't right, and I'm sorry. And, I mean, after a long conversation with Prussia, who wouldn't feel lucky to have someone like you?" She smiled affectionately at him.

Austria narrowed his eyes slightly at Prussia's name, but just sighed slightly. "Prussia? I can understand why then…"

Hungary giggled. Then she glanced over his shoulder. "…isn't that a jewelry store?"

Austria blanched. "H-Huh?" He glanced back at it. "O-Oh yes, is it now? I must've mistaken it for a, um, music store. I needed to buy a pitch pipe for my, uh, piano. You know, I think there actually was one down this way…" He started walking quickly.

Hungary raised an eyebrow. Then she slipped her arm through his. "Alright, Mister Austria, whatever you say," she laughed.

Austria let himself smile slightly back at her. He cast one more glance back toward the store. He could see a large engagement ring, gleaming behind the glass.

* * *

><p><em>Here's the first chapter! Sorry, it's kind of ramble-y, but I gotta start somewhere right? So, um, hope you guys like it. Don't worry, they're going to get more interesting, really soon. I also really like writing Prussia's diaries. Because the are awesome. Kesesese...<em>

_God I hate coming up with chapter titles._

_I figure Austria's the kind of guy who can never have too many pitch pipes. Because you really can't._


	3. Misery Business

**Misery Business**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today was a pretty awesome day. After me and West got home yesterday I'd offered to go drinking with him, but apparently he had something 'better' to do. I guess he must've gone to go hang out with Italy. I mean, Italy is adorable and all, but come on, he'd rather hang with him?_

_Whatever._

_Hope he gets laid at least._

_So I ended up just staying home and playing checkers with Gilbird for a while. I still can't beat that little devil…_

_Right, anyway, so this morning I convinced my friends to hang out with me at the bar. That was pretty awesome! France even brought that one kid (wow, I can't even remember his name, I must've drank way more than I thought) as a designated driver. Apparently that was a rule we got after getting arrested the other day…_

_Anyway, so after a few beers we started talking…_

…

Prussia downed another beer, dizzily spilling some down the front of his shirt. He cursed. "Verdammt, I missed my mouth," he mumbled sadly.

France chuckled from next to him. "Prussia, 'ow can you be drunk already? You've only 'ad, what, seven beers?" He took another long sip of wine, leaning onto one arm.

Prussia scowled at him. "I'm not drunk, arschloch," he mumbled, "I just missed my mouth." He waved the bartender down, holding up his empty glass. "Anyway, where was I?"

Spain, who was sitting on the other side of France, leaned over. "Well, first you were talking about Hungary, and then about Austria and lighting his face on fire, and then something about five meters of sausage!"

"Oh ja." Prussia took another sip, the sputtered slightly, realizing Gilbird had fallen into his drink. He scooped out the little bird out and plopped him onto the table. "Austria's such a jackass," he continued.

"Sí, he's kind of a puta…" Spain agreed, sipping some of his own drink.

France laughed slightly. "Oui, but 'e does 'ave a sexy face—"

"Keep saying that and I'm never hanging out with you again," Prussia snapped, starting to feel annoyed. "He's the hugest arschloch on the entire planet. I mean, have you ever talked to the guy?"

"…say, what does any of this have to do with sausages?" Spain suddenly asked. France and Prussia sent him a blank stare. He continued smiling stupidly. "And now that I think about it, how could you even eat so much sausage! I mean, I don't think all that could fit in your mouth!"

"Actually, it's not as 'ard as you think~!"

Prussia smacked France. "Shuddup!"

"O-Oh my gosh, please tell me I didn't just hear that…" Canada murmured to himself, looking mollified.

Prussia, just remembering the Canadian sitting on his other side, suddenly turned. "Hey, kid!" He shouted, causing him to jump. "Hey, who d'you think is more sexier, me or Austria?"

Canada choked slightly on his water (hey, designated driver). "W-What—?"

"Come on, between the two of us, who is more, um," he glanced at France, "hey how do you say sexy in French?"

"…stupide."

"Ja, who's more studpide, me or Austria?"

Canada blinked a few times. Finally he mumbled, "Um, you I guess…?" then turned away, still looking mortified.

Prussia just grinned. "See? Kesesese~ I'm way better than that stupid Austria! I mean," he turned back toward his friends, "what's he got that I don't got?"

"Oh, oh, a piano!" Spain shouted.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Something that wouldn't turn me into a tool," he retorted.

Spain thought for a second. "Well, he's got plenty of money—"

"Just because he's stingy!"

"—he has normal hair—"

"If you call that normal, you're blind."

"—oh, and he has Hungary!"

Prussia stiffened slightly. Spain continued on, completely oblivious as always. "Yeah, he has Hungary! Those two are always together all lovey-dovey and stuff, no?" France was trying to shake Spain's arm but he didn't seem to notice. "So I guess that's one thing he has that you don't!"

Prussia took another sip of beer and stared down into the foaming amber liquid, an uncharacteristically sober look in his eyes. France quickly elbowed Spain off of the stool, then wrapped an arm around his albino friend. "Well, um, zere are plenty of things zat Austria doesn't 'ave!" He grinned at him. "Like a personality!"

Spain clambered back onto the chair. "Or your bird!" He suggested, patting the beer-soaked creature with his finger. It fluttered dizzily and landed on Prussia's hand.

Prussia smirked slightly, patting the drunken bird. "Uh yeah, I guess." He took another long sip, still thinking. "Ja, I'm way better than that dummkopf! I mean, I'm the most awesome person in the world! What kind of person would like Austria better than me?"

Spain thought for a second. "Hungary?"

France shoved Spain off of his stool again, hissing something in French. Prussia grimaced slightly and glanced away. "Um…ja, alright, Hungary I guess," he muttered.

"O-Ow, why do you keep doing that—?"

"You are not supposed to answer rhetoric you imbécile!"

"Ha ha, I thought his name was Prussia!"

France looked as if he could strangle Spain, but he turned back toward Prussia. He patted his friend's back (well, maybe a little lower than thaaat…). "Come on, mon ami, it's not zat big of a deal—"

"Why would I care about what that Hungarian…that Hündin has to say about it anyway?" Prussia yelled back, suddenly turning toward the Frenchman, who jumped slightly. "I don't care if she likes that ass better than me. Why should I care? I don't care. I hate her anyway." He crossed his arms. "I don't care if she's pretty and smart and strong, she's just a…a… Well I don't like her! I don't!" He was shouting at France as if he'd accused him of otherwise.

France sighed, rolling his eyes. "Oui, of course not…"

Spain, who was still sprawled on the floor, smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Rhetoric, I know something to cheer you up!" He stretched out his arms. "Fusososo~…Fusososo~…Fuso—"

France kicked him.

Prussia turned back toward his half-empty glass, ignoring the two arguing next to him. Someone tapped on his arm, and he glanced up. Canada handed him another beer. "U-Um, here," the kid said weakly. "It's alright, I'm sure there are plenty of other people who'd like you more, eh?"

Prussia blinked. Then he grinned at him. "Kesesese, of course there are! There're millions of people who like me way more than that stuffy Austria! Just…" he trailed off for a second. "…just Hungary…"

Canada sighed slightly. Sure he didn't know Prussia all that well, but he seemed nice, and he'd noticed him a few times. Canada didn't like seeing people upset anyway. He glanced at the small bear sitting on the stool next to him. "Do you have an idea to cheer him up Mr. Kajumiki?"

"Who're you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I…oh never mind." He turned back to Prussia, trying to think. "I, uh…you know, I-I'm sure she likes you," he insisted, patting his shoulder. "She's just….you know, dating…someone else…and stuff…" Canada glanced away, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Prussia didn't say anything. Neither did France or Spain, who had begun to listen in. Spain climbed once again back onto the stool. "Sí that kinda sucks…if only they weren't dating…" he mused aloud.

France paused. Then, slowly, a smirk played across his face. "…well, what if zey weren't…?"

"…um, no, I'm pretty sure they're dating. Didn't you see them all kissey the other day—?"

France smacked him. "Oui, we know that!" He turned back toward Prussia. "Come on, we all know Austria is a soulless bâtard…and Hungary deserves someone better…" Prussia lifted his head slightly.

Canada stared at him. "W-What? No, France, that's a terrible idea!" He said. He glanced at Prussia. "I mean, sure you guys might not like it or anything, but I really don't think that that would solve anything…"

Prussia looked at France, thinking. Then he sighed. "France, it's a stupid idea," he muttered. "Come on, I'm not that heartless. Let's just keep drinking."

…

(The next day)

…

Austria stood stiffly inside the jewelry store, keeping his eyes focused on the far wall. He hated these kinds of places, with all their over-priced merchandise staring out at you with their gigantic price tags. He restlessly tapped his finger against the glass counter, wishing he could be at home playing Mozart.

The front door swung open with a loud clang. Suddenly the entire shop was filled with a loud wailing.

"…a-and then I fell and I scraped my knee and the chain was just b-b-broken and—and dirty—and—and—WAAAAH!"

"Italy, stop crying!" Germany hissed sternly, leading the blubbering Italian into the store only a few feet from where Austria was standing, now still as a statue. "I heard you the _first_ eight times, now calm down. We're in a jewelry shop, so they can probably fix it." Italy sniffled and nodded his head sadly.

Austria turned away abruptly. _Oh no,_ he thought weakly. _Alright, maybe if you just don't look at them they won't notice—_

"Ve~ Germany, doesn't that guy look like Austria?"

Austria cringed slightly.

Germany blinked, looking over to where Italy was motioning. "Italy that's ridiculous why on earth would Austria be…?" he trailed off, eyes landing on the aristocrat. "…Austria?"

Austria coughed nervously. "E-Err, yes, guten tag…" he mumbled.

Germany strode over, looking confused. "Erm, ja, guten tag," he replied. "How are you?"

"…um, fine, fine…"

"Ciao Austria~!" Italy called out, waving at him happily. "Wow I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Um…yes, I could say the same to you two," Austria responded weakly.

Italy paused. "O-Oh, yeah, well so at the meeting England made a bunch of scones, and they were really gross and stuff but he kept trying to make me eat them and so I ran really fast but I tripped and my pretty necklace that Germany gave me broke and…" Italy sniffled slightly, looking as if he could start crying again.

Germany rolled his eyes, patting Italy's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner (in essence he was just knocking the wind out of him). "Calm down, Italy," he said sternly. Then he turned back to Austria. "So, do I want to know why you're here?"

"Um, I…thought this was a music store…?"

Germany blinked. Before he could say anything, however, a young man wearing a store uniform strode up. "Here you go, sir, I found some of the less expensive engagement rings if you need anything else please let me know."

There was a long awkward pause. Germany and Italy both stared at the rings the young man held out, while Austria stared at the carpet. Germany murmured, "Ja, because that _definitely _looks like a piano…"

"Ve~ How come you're buying a ring? And why're you all blushy and stuff?" Italy asked innocently. Then he gasped. "Oh my gosh, are you gonna propose to Hungary?"

Austria felt himself blanch. "N-Nein, no, I was just…going to…use this to fix my…piano…" he mumbled.

Germany was scrutinizing him. "Holy shit, you…you are, aren't you?"

Austria sighed. "Um…y-yes, I suppose I'd…I've thought about it…" he admitted. "B-But it is supposed to be a surprise…"

"Ve~ I love surprises!" Italy cheered.

Austria glared at him. "…as in, you cannot tell anyone about this."

Italy's face fell. "Oh. Oh yeah…that's the part I don't like…"

…

…_so, they said it took them almost twenty minutes to get me off the roof. It would've probably been so awesome if I could remember it. But, I mean, after twenty-nine beers I could barely remember my own name. At some point France told me I was trying to convince him it was __Jörg or something._

_Well, unfortunately everything from last night after that one conversation about Hungary is completely blank. I think I might've beat my drinking record though~! Kesesese!_

…

…_I wonder if I did the right thing…_

…

_Oh wait, I'm the Awesome Prussia! Of course I did, everything I do is right!_

_But still…I mean, with Hungary and Austria…_

_Well…well it's not like I'm desperate or anything. Ja, I mean, I can just wait until they break up. Then maybe she'd finally realize how awesome I am. They have to break up someti_

…

…

Prussia groaned, hitting the old pen he was using a few times. "Ugh," he muttered, pulling himself out of his nice warm bed. Gilbird woke up from his nap on top of Prussia's head and flew off onto the pillow. "Hey West!" Prussia called. "Don't we have any pens that aren't complete scheiße?"

There was no answer, so Prussia sighed and started up the stairs. "West! Hey West, are you back yet?" He pushed the door open, to find an empty house. "Verdammt," he muttered, walking into the kitchen. He stepped over one of the dogs asleep on the floor and grabbed the pen Germany had left on the counter, when he heard the front door swing open.

"—and lots of ribbons and stuff too! Oh and lots of wedding cake too! Ve~ You think they can make cake out of pasta? That would be the best cake ever!"

Prussia paused. "…wedding cake?" He leaned out the doorway, wide-eyed. "The hell?"

"Italy, would you stop talking about it? And get off of my arm."

"But Germany, you don't think it's so romantic? Oh, oh, what if they could make a wedding cake out of pasta and pizza! Ve~ That would be even better!"

"Oh mein Gott, West, you didn't!" Prussia stared out at his younger brother, looking incredulous.

Germany jumped slightly and looked up. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Prussia was laughing now. "Oh mein Gott, you didn't!" He snorted. "And I thought you threw that tomato ring out too! Holy shit!"

Germany flushed red. "W-What? Nein, I didn't—"

"So West, are you gonna start writing your wedding vows~?" Prussia asked, grinning. "What're you two planning for your honeymoon~? You finally get laaiid~~?"

"Bruder, shut _up_!"

Italy stared at the two of them, confused. "Ve~ What are you talking about Prussia? Why would Germany be writing Austria and Hungary's wedding vows—?"

Germany stiffened and clapped a hand over Italy's mouth.

Prussia froze, his grin fading. "…h-huh?" He asked softly.

Germany was glaring at his smaller friend. "Damn it Italy, what the hell is it about the word 'secret' that you don't understand?" He growled darkly.

"W-Wha—Why is Germany mad at me?" Italy whined. "I just didn't get why you'd be writing their wedding—"

"Austria and Hungary…?"

Italy and Germany both paused at Prussia's voice. His voice was oddly soft. Germany frowned slightly at his brother. "Um, ja, I mean…we ran into Austria today and he was saying he was think about, you know, proposing…"

Prussia stared at the floor, taking this information in. He felt strangely numb. "He…he is…" He murmured. There was a long pause. He coughed slightly, recomposing himself. "So when exactly is he…proposing?" He asked.

Germany frowned at him. "Um, I don't know. Sometime this week I guess?"

Prussia was silent for a moment. Then he grinned. "Aw, just curious. You know, the awesome me's gotta know stuff like this. Gotta know what the other unawesome people are doing, right? I'm, uh, going back to my room," he finished, heading back the other direction.

He walked slowly down the stairs, thinking to himself. Hungary and Austria…getting remarried… Hungary…and Austria…

His journal was still open on the bed, Gilbird sleeping peacefully nearby. He could still see the last few words he'd been writing…

…

He clenched his jaw. Then he grabbed his cell phone off of a table and dialed.

It rang three times before a voice finally answered. "Bonjour?"

"France. I changed my mind…"

* * *

><p><em>So here's the next chapter.<em>

_Starting to pick up a little bit I guess. They'll get more exciting. I hope you like it though. I love getting reviews too. Just saying. :)_


	4. Sugar We're Going Down

**Sugar We're Going Down**

* * *

><p>(A few days later)<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's been a few days since West told me Austria is going to propose to Hungary. So far he hasn't done anything yet, but I mean_

_Oh wait, forgot to say how awesome I am._

_I am so _**awesome**_!__ There we go! I'm gonna pause for a second, just to soak in how unbelievably awesome I am~!_

…

…

…

…_kesese_…

…_yup, anyway, so it's been a couple of days. I haven't done all that much since then. Spain and France and me have already started coming up with some plans to make sure they break up. And, let me just say, they are _pretty_ awesome. We even went out and bought some awesome disguises. (Have I mentioned France likes shopping way more than he should? He bought around a dozen dresses…)_

_France is over by Austria's place now. I asked him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. He was a lot more excited about that idea than he should've been… Normally I'd be wondering what he was doing, but since it's France, I am not going to ask. I mean, remember that last time when I called him and he was_

…

(scribble scribble **Rip**)

_Ja, that hole was always there…_

_Why the hell does Austria even want to propose anyway? Didn't they already try that? It didn't work for a reason. Because he's a stuck-up arschloch! Because Hungary deserves better. It just makes me so…so pissed off…_

_Crap, my phone is ringing…_

…

Intricate music was floating out of Austria's home, they way it always did. Austria was sitting at his piano bench, staring hard at his music. He'd had this song memorized since Beethoven had written it, but he'd taken the music out anyway. Something to concentrate on. Something other than the small box weighing heavily in his pocket…

His fingers glided effortlessly over the keys, his eyes fixed on the notes on the yellowing pages, trying to stay focused. Trying to not replay Germany and Italy's advice to him in his head, which seemed to only panic him more. _"Ve~ Austria, you gotta be really really nice to her okay? 'Cause girls like that! And they like when guys buy them stuff and give them compliments~!" "Ja, and for Gott's sake, don't do anything stupid. Just, um, just stay calm." "Oh, and make her lots of pasta—" "Italy only you would get this excited—" "And you gotta give her a biiiig hug!"_ He focused harder.

He was concentrating so hard he didn't hear his front door open. Or a voice calling his name. It wasn't until Hungary leaned over his shoulder that he even realized she was there.

"What song is that?" She asked.

Austria jerked, banging several of the keys and glancing back at her. "Don't do that," he admonished weakly, rubbing his hand. "…and it was the first movement of Moonlight Sonata…"

She smiled at him. "I like that song. It's beautiful."

Austria coughed slightly. "Yes, it is a good piece. He wrote it in 1801 even after he had begun losing his hearing and…" he trailed off, seeing the slightly annoyed look on her face. "Um, right, a-anyway…" he grabbed the music and started putting it away, so as to avoid her eyes, "we should…um…how about we, um…go out for lunch?" He suggested.

For what seemed like an eternity, Hungary stared at him. "You mean, like, going to a restaurant?" She asked slowly. "And—A-And actually buying something?"

"…I-I mean, we could always pack our own…" Austria tried to protest, but stopped at the disappointment on Hungary's face. "…but I suppose if…i-if you really wanted…"

Hungary's face lit up. "…s-sure! Great! Wow, I'll go get a coat!" She hugged him and spun around.

…

France ducked down from the window as Hungary breezed past. He knew she had this strange rule about hitting people for no reason (a rule which, France had noticed, did _not_ apply to Prussia), but he was sure Austria would do something horrible to him if he was caught. (A-Again…)

Out to lunch. France only remembered hearing the words Austria and 'Out to lunch' together once in his life. And that was some sort of strange showing-off thing for his old friend Switzerland. No, now he was just 'going out to lunch'. For no reason.

Something was going on.

He slid down deeper into the foliage outside the window, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his friend's number slowly.

_Ring ring ring _"Hallo, you have reached the awesomeness that is Prussia. Please leave a message after the beep."

France paused, then realized that Prussia _had_ picked up the phone when the 'voicemail' started snickering. "Prussia, you need to stop doing zat," France insisted, rolling his eyes.

"Kesesese How do you keep falling for that?" Prussia laughed at him. "So, what is up?"

France looked around quickly, double checking that no one was nearby. Then he said quietly, "I think 'e's proposing today."

The other line went silent. Then he heard, "T-Today?"

"Oui, zat is what I just said…"

"Today? Are you sure? How can you be sure?"

France sighed. "Um, well 'e was planning on taking 'er to lunch and—"

"I'll be right there. Tell Spain." _click_

France sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He really did have the most 'polite' friends.

…

Austria and Hungary were walking slowly through the town, chatting absentmindedly. Austria had made reservations and they were just making their way there. Hungary couldn't help but frown slightly as they walked. Austria seemed so distant, not meeting her eyes. He just kept his hand in his pocket, only giving short answers, checking his watch every few seconds.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked him suddenly.

Austria jumped slightly, almost knocking the small box out of his pocket. "Excuse me?" He muttered, glancing away. "Um, no, nothing." He quickened his pace. "We should try to get there early."

"Um…right…" Hungary mumbled disheartedly. _Is he angry with me for something…?_ She shook her head and sighed to herself, still walking next to him. Sometimes, even though they'd been together for years, decades even, she sometimes didn't understand him. "Are you sure there's nothing—?"

"Yes I am fairly sure. Oh, look at that bush," he muttered distractedly.

Hungary glanced at the rustling bush, annoyed at the change of subject. "Why is that thing moving?" She muttered.

"…uh…tweet!" Prussia chirped, as the Bad Touch Trio sinking deeply into the bush, all wide-eyed.

There was a moment's pause, then Hungary and Austria continued down the street, an awkward silence filling the space between them.

Prussia and France both breathed out, Prussia elbowing the Spaniard next to him. "Stop moving around so much you idiot," he hissed. "They almost saw us!"

"L-Lo siento," Spain apologized weakly. "I-It's just Romano is mad at me again and I don't know why and we haven't had sex in a week and I get really fidgety—"

"I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Prussia snapped.

"Oh, I do~~!" France chimed in excitedly.

Prussia sighed, peaking back out of the bushes. "They're going…scheiße, what're we going to do?" He mumbled.

"We should split them up, ¿sí?" Spain suggested. "That way Austria wouldn't be able to propose today!"

"Shut up, Spain, I'm thinking," Prussia mumbled. Then his red eyes lit up. "I got it! One of you distracts that stupid aristocrat and I'll grab Hungary and split them up! That way he won't be able to propose! Genius, right? Kesese~!"

"Sí, that's a great idea mi amigo!" Spain enthused. (France face-palmed.)

Prussia turned toward them. "Alright, so here's our plan…"

(About three seconds later)

"So this is where we're eating?" Hungary asked, staring up at the restaurant sign. She couldn't believe how nice it was. She was half expecting a run-down shack (like the last time they'd gone to lunch). She couldn't help but smile slightly, an action that was not mirrored by the aristocrat standing next to her.

"Um, yes, this is where we're eating," he muttered, his hand still in his pocket. Maybe he could propose before he had to buy something…? No, no that was rude, Hungary was excited. Maybe he could just get something small. Something inexpensive. Ja, perfect.

The door suddenly burst open. "But monsieur—"

"I am sorry but we do not have reservations under the name Bonafoy," insisted a scowling waiter, pushing two familiar faces out the doors.

"Well it is Bonnefoy, maybe you spelled it wrong—"

"—si, or it was under Fernández Carriedo—"

"Well I apologize but there really are no reservations, I'm going to have to ask you to leave—"

France and Spain both looked up at Austria and Hungary, and smirks spread across their face. "Oh, um we're wiz zem~!" France suddenly announced, wrapping an arm over Austria's shoulder.

"Oh, sí, try Edelstein!" Spain suggested, hooking his arm over Austria's other shoulder.

"…w-what?" Austria sputtered, looking back and forth. "Nein, go away! I am paying for Hungary and myself and—"

"But I thought we were amigos!" Spain protested.

"Oui, I thought we were~!" France insisted, his hands drifting much farther down than Austria felt comfortable.

Austria pushed the both of them off of his shoulders quickly. "No thank you," he shot back. "I'm busy. And I am certainly not paying for the two of you."

Spain and France both sighed. "Oh well, I suppose we can eat at 'ome or somezing," France said calmly, walking away.

"Aw man," Spain replied.

Hungary watched as they strode away. "What on earth is with those two?" She asked. "Why are they even here?"

Austria rolled his eyes. "I have no idea, but—" Suddenly he froze, his hand in his pocket. "…b-but…" Blanching, he turned slowly toward the two standing farther down the road. France waved at him, a small black box in his hand. Austria stared at him.

Hungary frowned slightly. "Um, Austri—"

"C-Could you give me a moment?" He stammered, then suddenly took off down the road.

Hungary stared after him. "Austria?" She called, but he disappeared down the road. "…what on earth?"

"Kesese, look at him go!" Prussia called, making Hungary jump and spin around.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Prussia?" She snapped.

"Nothing," he insisted, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He turned back toward where Austria had disappeared. "But seriously, did you see that? I haven't seen him run so fast since that time I broke his piano!"

Hungary almost laughed, but forced herself to merely sigh. "Um, yeah, I think I remember that," she muttered. "Where is he going, anyway?"

"Who knows?" Prussia replied, grinning as he wondered where his friends were going to take him. "Probably forgot to polish his cello or something."

She laughed slightly. "You know, I actually wouldn't be surprised," she replied, turning toward the restaurant.

…

"Dios, I didn't know you could run so fast Austria!" Spain called cheerily over his shoulder.

Austria (who wasn't really much of a runner) stumbled after them, trying to breathe, and failing considerably. "W-What on—on earth do you think—you're doing!" He managed to gasp out. Gott, was there a knife in his side? There was a knife in his side. He could feel it! It was right freaking there! Between his ribs!

France grinned over his shoulder. "We were going to sell zis on the internet!" He called back, waving the box again. "So Austria, 'ow much did zis cost again~?"

Panicking, Austria ran faster.

…

"Miss, I am very sorry but if you're not ordering—"

"I am ordering something!" Hungary snapped furiously at the waiter for the fourth time. "I'm waiting for my date to get back!"

"It's been over a half an hour, are you sure—?"

"Positive," she growled. "Now go away."

"Miss, you need to leave if you're not buying anything—"

"Guten tag!" Prussia shouted from behind the man, who jumped almost a foot in the air. The man stared wildly behind him. "Excuse me who—"

"I'm Roderich Edelson!" Prussia grinned, setting himself down next to a fuming Hungary.

The waiter stared at him. "W-Wasn't it Edelstein—?"

"That's what I said!" Prussia replied quickly. "Now how about you go grab the awesome me some appetizers! Go on!" He shooed the waiter away.

"What are you _doing_?" Hungary glared angrily at him.

Prussia glanced at her. "Hey you were about to get kicked out. Why is it I'm not hearing 'Oh thank you Prussia, you are so wonderful and perfect—'?"

Hungary stood up. "You know, I'm not that hungry anymore," she muttered darkly, turning and storming out of the restaurant. _Oh, I _**knew**_ I should've brought my frying pan!_ She thought furiously.

Prussia stared at her blankly for a second. Then he scrambled to his feet. "Hey! Hey Hungary!" He ran after her out of the restaurant. "Hungary!" He called running up to her. "Hungary, how can you not be hungry!" He paused, then snickered slightly. "Kesesese, hey, have you noticed hungry and Hungary sound alike—"

"Prussia, shut the hell up!" She yelled suddenly rounding on him. Angry tears were forming in her eyes. "Listen, I just got ditched on a date. I'm _REALLY _not in the mood for this, okay?" She turned again. "Just go away, I don't need you being obnoxious—"

"Well _sorry_, then. Just trying to cheer you up…" Prussia pouted slightly, still following after her. "No need to yell at the awesome me." She ignored him and continued, but Prussia managed to sidle up next to her. "Hey. Hey. Cheer up. Come on. Cheer. Up." He prodded her side a few times. "Come oooonn."

She wiped her eye with the palm of her hand and scowled at him. "Why do you care?" She muttered.

Prussia grinned at her. "You look much better when you smile."

She stared at him a second, startled. "…w-wha—?"

"And you look downright scary when you frown," he added with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him slightly. He sniggered for a bit, but paused when she smiled at him. "Well, um, thanks I guess," she muttered.

Prussia scowled "What, that's it? 'Thanks'? All I get for my amazing selflessness?"

She sighed, and then cleared her throat loudly. "'Oh _thank_ you Prussia,'" she quoted, smirking back at him, "'you're sooo wonderful and perfect, even if you are an obnoxious jack-ass—'"

"Hey…" Prussia muttered.

She started laughing, and soon Prussia found himself laughing too, and they stood there for a solid five minutes just laughing at each other. Eventually Hungary managed to take a few breaths and straightened up, sighing. "So, any idea where Austria went?" She asked him.

Prussia quickly shrugged, glancing away. "Um, I don't know. Why would the awesomeness that is me care, anyway? Why do _you_ even care?" He asked her. "I mean, he just ditched you. You really need to get someone better than that."

Raising an eyebrow, she scrutinized him closely. _Why on earth must he be so annoying about this?_ She wondered. _Does he really hate him that much?_ She smirked slightly at him. "Alright then, Prussia, and who would _you_ suggest?" She crossed her arms.

Prussia froze, suddenly feeling warm. "H-Huh?" He stammered. "Oh, u-uh, well I mean, I was just…I mean I…I um…" He coughed slightly, scratching his arm. "W-Well—"

Suddenly a figure collided headlong with him. He yelped and stumbled sideways, as France and Spain sprinted past, both looking over their shoulders.

"Whoa! Lo siento Prussia!"

"W-Wait, non, we're supposed to lead 'im away from Prussia—!"

Another thud and Austria slammed into Prussia as well. They both stood there for a second. Austria looked around, seeing France and Spain both watching from nearby, Prussia looking slightly dazed, and Hungary looking confused. "Hungary, what are…?"

Hungary frowned at him. "Um, so if you didn't want to buy something you could've just said so," she told him crossly.

Austria blinked rapidly. "W-What? Nein, I didn't…I just…" he glanced around, trying to understand what was happening. And his eyes fell upon all three of the Bad Touch Trio.

There was a long pause. Then he turned toward Prussia. "May I talk with you for a moment?" He said darkly.

"…um…nein?"

Austria stared angrily at him for a second. Prussia glanced away. "I don't have to talk to you," he muttered. Austria didn't look away. Finally Prussia groaned, "Fine, what?"

"Privately," Austria stated.

Prussia scowled at him, then slowly trudged after him as he strode a few feet away. As they walked, Austria swiped the ring out of France's hand, glaring at him. Then, when he decided he was too far away to be eavesdropped on, he turned. "_What—is—your—problem?_" He hissed.

Prussia blinked, trying to look innocent. "Excuse me? What do you mean—?"

"You made them take the ring!" Austria interrupted. "Why? What have I ever done to you?"

Prussia glared at him. "I didn't do anything! Why the hell do you even want to propose?" He snapped back. "You tried that once, remember? Didn't work out then did it?"

"Well that was all politics and—" He froze, something suddenly dawning on him. His eyes locked on the albino's, appraising him darkly. "And Hungary and I love each other," he finished.

"Well, I mean, you definitely speak for _one_ of you but—"

"Are you really that much of an arrogant dummkopf?" Austria snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, she and I have been dating for quite a while."

"Well she liked me first—" Prussia tried to argue.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten? Back when the two of you children used to beat me up?" Austria crossed his arms. "But Hungary has matured into a beautiful and kind woman, and what have you become? A selfish arschloch that lives in his younger brother's basement. _She loves me and not you Prussia,_" he finished furiously.

Prussia opened his mouth to make a retort, but…but…what was he supposed to say? Standing there, he tried to come up with something. Something he could say that could prove his point. But nothing seemed to come to mind, nothing came out of his mouth except, "But…"

Austria turned around. "Sorry Prussia," he muttered, not looking sorry at all, and strode away, leaving Prussia staring blankly as Austria and Hungary's figures receded into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, I'm back~! Sorry for my...um...six month hiatus. I just fell off the face of the earth. Long fall. Kinda hurt. Sorry if the chapter isn't quite up to par. Had to get over my writer's block somehow. Hope you like it.<em>

_Just so you don't get annoyed with my chapter titles, they're all just song titles I was listening to when I wrote this. It does help to listen to music._

**Hetalia Q&A back up on Tumblr!**_ In case someone cares. My username is either Jmp228, Hetalia Q&A, or Xombiewafflez. I don't know which..._


	5. Do You Love Me?

**Do You Love Me?**

* * *

><p>Hungary and Austria entered the home in silence, each brooding on their own thoughts. Austria sighed as he strode over to the piano bench and sat down. He stared at the keys. But for once, he decided not to play just yet. He turned toward Hungary. "I, um…I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.<p>

Hungary glowered at him. "Oh, for what? For leaving me at a restaurant to go—to go polish your cello?" She snapped.

Austria raised an eyebrow. "…to what?"

Hungary paused, looking slightly flustered. "Um, sorry, I mean…but don't change the subject! What were you doing that was so important?" She finished angrily, crossing her arms and glowering at him.

Austria sighed again, looking up at her. "They'd stolen something of mine, and I—"

"Like what, your piano tuner?" She huffed.

Austria paused, trying to think a suitable lie. Finally, he said, "M-My wallet. They took my wallet, and I couldn't really buy anything without it."

Hungary shot him a suspicious glare, but didn't protest. He stood up, trying to think of something to say to her. "Hungary, let me make it up to you," he said quickly, an idea occurring to him. "Maybe we could have a small picnic for dinner, just the two of us."

She sighed herself. "Right, sure, fine." She sat down, still looking quite angry.

Austria stood there, feeling uncomfortable. There was just something Prussia said gnawing at his insides; _Well, you definitely speak for _one_ of you…_

"Hungary, I-I do love you," he said suddenly.

Hungary blinked, startled by the outburst. She glanced up at him. Usually she said that, not him. He'd usually get so flustered about those kinds of things. She felt her anger ebb away slightly, and she allowed a small smile. "I…I love you too," she replied begrudgingly, letting her crossed arms fall to her sides.

Austria relaxed slightly. "J-Ja, good. Alright, um…I can go, um, set up the picnic and…and, um, I could…_buy_…" he forced that last word out, "some more food for us I suppose…"

Hungary giggled slightly. "Really? Wow, you must be _really_ sorry," she said to him as he started out the door.

…

"Y-You guys what?" Canada squeaked, staring at the Bad Touch Trio in horror. "Oh my god, I-I can't believe you guys actually—"

"Ja, we get it. Shut up," Prussia retorted, still fuming. Austria. Damn him! Why couldn't Prussia think of something to say back? Ugh. He rubbed his head, which had begun to throb, and took a long drink of beer.

France eyed the beer. "Prussia, we 'aven't even left yet. Are you trying to get drunk before we even get to ze bar—?"

"Can it, France," He muttered sullenly back, draining the beer and grabbing another one roughly.

France looked affronted, but Spain just shrugged and suggested, "How about we just drink here for a bit?" France glared sullenly at him.

"Ja, ja, whatever," Prussia muttered in response, sitting down at the kitchen table, and quickly drained his second one.

Spain and Prussia both looked warily at each other and sat down. Canada mumbled something and opened the fridge to grab some juice. They sat in silence, which was highly unusual for the three friends. France tried to break it. "Um, listen, Prussia, I 'ave a few more ideas—"

"Of course you do," he muttered. He was onto his third already, and eying a fourth.

France glared at him. "Well, if you don't want to 'ear zem…"

Canada sipped his juice slowly, unused to this angry Prussian. He tried to speak up. "H-Hey, um, Prussia, maybe this isn't so bad," he suggested rather lamely. "I mean, there're still plenty of other girls out there, right?"

"And guys too!" Spain put in.

Canada glanced at him uncomfortably. "Um…sure, guys too," he agreed weakly. "But I really don't think breaking them up is the right thing to do, I mean—"

Prussia shut his eyes, trying to block out the kid's words. Gott, he didn't want to listen. He tried to focus on something else. The cold beer in his hands. The spider crawling across the wall. His brother's voice from the next room, saying, "For Gott's sake, listen, Austria—"

Prussia sat up suddenly.

"…and I mean, if you really like her you'd want her to be happy—"

"Shut up," Prussia hissed frantically, causing Canada to jump slightly. "Shut up for a second…"

They all paused momentarily, and Germany's voice carried through the room.

"Alright, alright, listen," he was saying, "just get a blanket or something, it's just a picnic, right? Ja, then you don't need—"

"Ve~ Austria, buy some fancy looking candles!" Chimed Italy's voice. "Those are so pretty! Any girl would wanna get proposed to with pretty candles!"

"Italy, why on earth do you—nein, never mind, _no_ Austria you don't need to buy anything else! And if you're proposing, be quick about it, it looks like it could rain later, it said it on the news…what? Nein, that…well…well sure, if she knows where to meet you then by all means let her meet you there. You just have to get things perfect. What? No my brother's not here…"

Germany peeked into the room suddenly, causing everyone to stiffen. France gave him an innocent smile. "O-Oui, did you need something?" He stammered weakly.

"Ja, do you know where my brother is?" He asked.

They all turned toward the now empty seat. Canada's hand shot to his pocket, only to find his car keys mysteriously gone…

…

Hungary glanced out into the grey sky, frowning. She hoped it wouldn't start raining soon. She didn't need another meal ruined. She sighed, and turned back toward the mirror she was sitting in front of, brushing out her long brown hair.

She shut her eyes, wondering why Austria even needed so much time to prepare. He'd called her just a moment ago, telling her to meet him in an hour. He was acting so strangely as of late, and she was really curious as to why.

She could imagine what Prussia's suggestion would be: "I bet he's pregnant! Kesesese~!"

Hungary burst out laughing, trying to shake that thought out of her head. Dang it, even alone in her house Prussia found a way to annoy her. She gulped some air back into her lungs.

Then the doorbell rang. Hungary sat up, surprised. Then she clambered to her feet. Austria probably realized that it would rain soon. "Well, try not to act too disappointed," she told herself, striding over to the door. Pulling it open, she said, "Listen, Austria, it's no big deal if we can't have a picnic—"

"Hungary."

She froze, two ruby red eyes staring back at her. She stood there for a few moments, confusion setting in. "Prussia?" She uttered dumbly. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I…I need to talk to you," he said. Something didn't seem right, Hungary thought. He certainly smelled like beer, but his eyes were oddly sober.

"Um, well, I'm kinda busy at the moment—"

"I know," he interjected. "It's important."

Hungary frowned at him. He was acting serious; it was starting to concern her. "Um, fine," she finally replied, "but make it quick."

Prussia stared at her, his eyes unreadable, then glanced away. And then he said, "Austria is going to propose to you."

There was a long silence. Hungary had completely frozen. She felt her mouth open and close a few times, but nothing came out. "H-Huh?" She managed to stammer after a minute.

"I said that Austria is going to propose to you," Prussia repeated slowly, looking back at her.

She turned away from him, wide eyed. "You're…you're joking, aren't you? You're making fun of me. You're…" She could feel her face warming. Is that why Austria was acting so strangely?

Prussia's scarlet eyes watched her intently, waiting, waiting for some sort of reaction. Finally, she glanced up at him. "…o-oh my gosh, I…I…I can't believe it!" She gushed, eyes wide, a smile spreading across her face. "H-He's actually…"

"You're going to say yes," he murmured softly, more to himself than her. All the same, she paused glancing up at him.

"Prussia, are you seriously going on about this again," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Because it is really getting on my nerves, I already told you—"

"I love you."

"—that I love Austria and we are happy together, so you should seriously just…wait…w-what?" She finally stopped what she was saying, staring back at the man still standing in her doorway. "…w-what was that last thing you—?"

"Done with all the lying and stuff," he muttered with a shrug. "So I'm just gonna say it. I love you."

Hungary just stared back at him. Why the hell was her heart beating in her ears? Why did her face feel warm? "W-What the hell are you talking about? Just how drunk are you?" She tried to snap, but her voice didn't come out as strong as she would've hoped. "No you don't! I-I mean, you're Prussia!"

The faintest smirk played across his face. "Ja, I know, right?" He sniggered. "I'm way too awesome for you, but still…"

Her eyes hardened slightly. "Okay, just what is that supposed to—?"

And in a sudden movement, before she could even finish her annoyed response, Prussia stepped forward, grabbed Hungary's shoulders, and pressed his lips against hers.

She jumped. her eyes practically popping out of their sockets. Instead of her heart skipping a beat, it seemed to have skipped several. She took a startled step back, but Prussia just stepped into the house, grinning against her lips. She tried to shove him back and yell something, anything at him, but he slid his tongue into her mouth, and she felt electricity shoot up her spine.

Her eyes seemed to close on their own. And, somehow, _somehow_, she found herself kissing him back.

This seemed to give Prussia the okay to lower his hands onto her back and kiss her harder. He took a few more steps forward, pressing her against the piano and hitting a few keys with his hand. She flinched slightly at the cacophony of noise. _The piano…_ And suddenly her eyes shot back open.

She yelped and shoved him backward. He cried out, crashing into a chair and toppling over, hitting the wooden floor with a loud crash. "Ow! Hey what the f—?"

"WHAT THE HELL PRUSSIA!" She screamed furiously at him, her face red. She was breathing quickly. "What part of 'I'm taken' do you not understand? I'm in love with Austria!"

He hopped back up to his feet, not seeming put off by this change in events. "Well, it's mostly the 'Austria' part I don't get," he replied with a smirk.

She stared at him furiously. "…oh my god—_GET OUT_!" She screeched at him, grabbing her frying pan off the table nearby and swinging it at his head. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Prussia yelped and ducked, wide eyed. "H-Hey, cut it out!" He protested, ducking again. "Hungary, cut it out! Not awesome, hey!"

"Shut up you idiot!" She yelled back.

Prussia ducked again as the pan sailed over his head, and he couldn't help but grin at her. "So, how come you were kissing me back? Kesese—"

The frying pan slammed into the side of his head. He stumbled sideways a few steps, his red eyes dazed. Then he crumpled to the floor.

There was a few seconds of silence. "P…Prussia…?" She asked cautiously. She took a tentative step forward, staring down at him. Well, she hadn't meant to hit him that hard. His head was even bleeding a little bit. But hell, he deserved it! He did!

W-Why on earth did she kiss him back?

She flinched as the thought passed through her head, her face flushing again. She didn't like Prussia! She'd never liked Prussia! She hated him since they'd first met! Why on earth was this happening? She buried her head in her hand, trying to figure out what'd just happened.

There were another few seconds of silence, before Prussia groaned slightly. "Scheiße…" he muttered. "That hurt…" He sat up dizzily, rubbing his head. "Ow, not awesome…"

"I-I…um…sorry…?" Hungary muttered, not sure how to react. She watched Prussia clamber to his feet and walk a few steps to sit down on a small couch. Walking over, she muttered, "Um, sorry, didn't mean to hit you that hard…b-but really you deserved—"

She yelped as suddenly Prussia's hand shot out and pulled her onto the couch next to him. "You know what, I don't mind too much~!" He replied, grinning at her. "Kesese…"

She stared at him, startled. "Y-You stupid idióta—" She tried to yell.

"Why'd you kiss me back?" He asked again, a grin spreading across his face. He leaned closer, and she leaned back slightly, her back pressing into the couch arm. "I knew it; you couldn't resist my awesomeness, could you?" He sniggered.

"Prussia—" She began, but he cut her off with another kiss. And another. And Hungary stopped breathing. A-And shit, why was she kissing him back? And why was she wrapping her arms around him? And why was her heart beating so quickly…?

…

It was dusk when the first drop of rain landed on Austria's head. He flinched. He didn't move though. Another drop landed on his arm. He allowed himself a quick glance up.

And as he did, the sky seemed to open above him. Without warning, the two drops were suddenly a torrent of sheets upon sheets of ice cold water. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed the food he'd made and stumbled backward toward the nearest tree. He tripped forward, landing in the mud.

He'd talked to her three hours ago. She was supposed to be there an hour ago. He'd tried to call her again, but she hadn't picked up. Now it was raining.

He stood slowly back up, trying to take a deep breath. He could barely see two feet in front of him through the storm. Maybe he could get home in a half hour, but it was hard to tell because usually it was much less than that. He shivered slightly and tried to wipe the mud off his clothes, grimacing all the while.

The food was soaked and obviously ruined. Same with the blanket he'd brought and the candles that Italy had convinced him to buy. Even the box in his pocket was damp. Only the ring inside seemed to have been spared from the downpour.

He picked up what he could, sighed slightly, and headed sullenly toward his car.

* * *

><p><em>Let me just say that this was definitely not what I was originally planning with this chapter. Have you ever just started writing, and things just kind of start happening on their own accord? Well, here you go. This.<em>

_I was tempted to try to make a super-long chapter instead of two sort of smaller chapters, but I promised my friend that I would give her something to do now that she finished her book. So, um, here this is. Not my favorite chapter to be honest, but I dunno. I keep getting stumped with this story, so it might take another while before the next chapter._

_Cliff hanger alert I guess. Or, maybe it's a little late for this..._


End file.
